The Cabin In The Woods
by eReedus
Summary: "I'm kinda playing him like he's a virgin, if I'm honest." Norman Reedus on playing Daryl Dixon. This is a Bethyl love story with a twist. Beth finds herself and Daryl the perfect little cabin in the woods to escape to, then she finds out she's not the only one who's nervous about things... ZA. Rated strong M for later chapters. Daryl Dixon feels, thoughts and fluff. And smut ;-)
1. Chapter 1 - Embarrassment

**A/N.**

 **Norman once said of Daryl Dixon, "I'm kind of playing him as if he's a virgin, to be honest." He also said "I don't ever want to play that character that grabs the girl and has my way with her. That's just not who that character is," and "If Daryl falls in love with you, he's gonna love you the rest of his life." I guess no one knows Daryl like Norman.**

 **With these quotes in mind...and also believing that while Norman was referring to a sexual virgin, he wasn't JUST referring to that...a strange little idea came to me...:-D**

 **While it's great to read Daryl as a domineering, confident, sexual predator sometimes...in reality I think Norman's Daryl is probably a very lonely, shy, insecure man that craves the affection he was never given as a child...and so I thought it would be different to explore that side of him.**

 **Anyhow, this story was a one shot that got out of hand, so will now be 5 chapters. For reference it's set around season three, when team family were living safely at the prison.**

 **This story has lots of rambling thoughts and feelings, and delves deep into the inner workings of Mr Dixon's brain! But it also has lots of sweet and fluffy moments...and obviously tons of M rated material, as is usual with me! ;-)**

 **If you have time, please follow and review. It's always lovely to hear that someone somewhere is reading what I write! I promise I won't be bothering you with any more excessively long author's notes from here on in, just excessively long chapters :-P**

 **Love E xxx**

 **The Cabin In The Woods**

 **Chapter One - Embarrassment**

The frozen woodland surrounding him was filled with strange and unsettling noises. As Daryl's hardened body continued to pin his girl against the rough log siding of the cabin they were leant against, he suddenly realised those strange and unsettling noises were coming from him. Foreign but somehow exhilarating noises that were coming from his own body; rapid heavy breaths, the wet slurps of his tongue and lips as they slipped and slid haphazardly over Beth's, the quickened pulsing of blood in his ears, and the low guttural groans that he couldn't help but elicit as Beth moaned her need for him against his mouth.

It was a heady mix of arousal that felt as intoxicating as it did different… to be doing something so new and exciting with his beautiful Beth in a place he usually only came to for solitude.

The late afternoon air was damp, their warm breath quickly turning to white fog as they panted and huffed into the stillness around them. It was early January and every tree surrounding them was gnarled and bare, remnants of the latest snowfall covered the hardened muddy earth below them and icicles clung to the eaves of the cabin and branches alike. Winter was here and the icy cool wind nipped at their bare flesh painfully, but Daryl knew the fire burning through his veins right now was enough to keep him warm, it was enough to set even the dead lifeless woods ablaze. He felt truly alive… like a hundred thousand volts of electricity were coursing through every single sinew of his body until he thought he would explode from the thrill of it.

Daryl knew this was it. Right here, right now was the point he couldn't return from without breaking her heart…and he could never do that. He wasn't going to reject her and hurt her feelings because he was a spineless coward and a total loser. So Daryl reasoned he had to either tell Beth the truth, or blag his way through what was about to happen between them. And it _was_ about to happen, one way or another. Of that he had no doubt.

Somehow, the archer had managed to successfully swerve Beth's advances over the past weeks without it seeming suspicious to her, but he knew Beth was clever, sharp, and that there was absolutely zero chance that his stupid ass could come up with a believable excuse to not give her what she wanted this time.

For more weeks than he could remember they'd done nothing except steal kisses while no one was looking and hold each other as they lay together talking in the still of the night; the only alone time they could get in a prison filled to bursting with prying eyes and ears. As much as Daryl wanted to be with Beth in _that_ way, he would always stop her hands from wandering too far south. He would always make sure his mind was focused on something other than the beautiful young blonde who was sliding her tongue around the interior of his mouth so gently that he thought his dick or heart or both might erupt as they throbbed painfully inside their cages.

Beth would know he was hiding something if he stopped her this time, because what normal man with eyes in his head would ever give Beth Greene the brush off? Daryl was straight out of reasons why they shouldn't have sex.

They were alone and safe, or as safe as they could be nowadays. They had found a cosy little cabin that Beth had been excitedly clearing out and making more comfortable ready for this exact moment, and they had time… plenty of time due to Beth lying through her teeth to both Maggie and Rick as she'd told them she would be gone all day hunting. She'd told them she needed Daryl with her to help skin, butcher and haul back the stag she'd seen living nearby to the prison, and was planning on killing. She told them the prison needed it to see them through the rest of the winter and that she'd be gone as long as it took, so they shouldn't worry… she'd be safe with Daryl.

It was also no secret Daryl had been teaching Beth how to hunt and track over the last few months, so Beth knew it wouldn't seem odd to anyone that she would take him with her this time. But they'd only ever been gone a couple of hours at most before, not a whole day… or if Beth got her way, a whole day and night.

Daryl knew he had no way out this time. Not that he wanted a way out. Beth Greene and her tight, fit, beautiful, perfect body had been all he could think about for months now…he'd been beating off like some damn horny teenager every chance he'd got merely thinking about doing things to it…to her.

Only that right there was the problem.

'Doing things'. He'd never 'done things' before, not with anyone, and now here he was, in his mid-thirties and a pathetic clueless virgin too embarrassed to do anything about it. Daryl wasn't stupid, he knew he was already way out of his league by hooking up with someone like Beth, and the thought she might leave him for someone better when she found out he wasn't the man she thought he was, terrified him. These last month's had been the happiest of his life and he knew he couldn't go back to being the empty sad loner he'd been before.

Daryl had never much liked himself; what he was, what he represented, where he'd come from, or the fact he'd never done anything meaningful with his life. He'd also never liked to be touched, at all… by anyone, no exceptions, and he didn't like people in his personal space. It wasn't that he'd _wanted_ to feel that way, not when he'd seen how other people interacted and how happy letting someone close made them…but he couldn't help it. It'd always just been that way, he'd never known anything different and he thought he never would.

That was until sweet and innocent Beth Greene had entered his life, changing everything irrevocably and turning his miserable life on its head. He'd let her into his space, maybe closer than he should have, and now, well he wasn't quite sure he could go on living if she ever left it. He liked himself a little better too, just for the fact Beth could see something in him that neither he nor anyone else ever had. She made him happy and she gave him hope. She treated him like he was worth something and said such nice things to him. Daryl wasn't sure they were true, but Beth believed them, and seeing her happy made him happy too.

From the first time Beth had touched him, Daryl decided he needed everything she was offering, and although he'd never been in love before…he somehow knew he was now…that the burning in his heart and soul was because he was deeply and madly in love with Beth Greene.

The first time her lips had brushed hesitantly over his, half expecting him to push her away, but doing it anyway, the first time her fingers had threaded through his, squeezing them gently and encouragingly, Daryl realised it wasn't being touched he didn't like, but the people and the way in which they'd touched him. Hard emotionless touches from Merle, painful harsh beatings from his father, rough drunken hugs from his mother, and a few grasping and desperate advances from cheap girls.

But with Beth, his sweet soft Beth, it was different. So different that he couldn't reconcile how touch from one person could be so completely different to that from another. When her skin connected to his it felt like an angel was brushing its warm soft feathered wings over his flesh. She was gentle and loving and careful and nothing like anything he'd ever experienced before. He could hardly handle the exquisite sensations she sent coursing through his neglected, scarred and affection starved body.

Beth Greene had made him feel alive for the first time in his life.

But as much as he wanted to hold onto those feelings, Daryl didn't know how the hell to respond. He didn't know how to be with Beth without hurting her or embarrassing himself, he was no good with words and he was no good with touching. Mostly though he couldn't shake the ingrained fear of being laughed at in the same mocking and nasty way his father used to laugh at him as he tormented and beat him for being useless and worthless and stupid. For being exactly what he was...a pathetic loser that no one, not even his own family, would ever love or want.

As a teenager Daryl had been painfully shy and withdrawn… mostly because of that same abuse and control his father had always enjoyed wielding over him, so even if a girl he liked did look twice at him, he would unwittingly scare her off with his surly, awkward and unapproachable manner, clueless as to how he should behave. Then as he reached his twenties and he still hadn't found a girl willing to persevere and break through his shy awkward exterior, he became too self-conscious to even try. He knew he would end up being mocked for the pathetic loser he was… and he was far too scared Merle would find out he was still a virgin and make his life a living hell. He also knew Merle would drag him to one of the brothels that he himself frequented, and Daryl couldn't handle the shame of some stranger looking at him, touching him, and pitying him. He didn't want to be reminded of the sad pathetic case he was, and he didn't want to be pawed by some pox-ridden skank that was only doing it because she was being paid…he just longed to be normal and have what other people had.

Someone who would love him unconditionally, and accept him for who he was.

Then along came someone who did. Beth didn't have a mean or cruel bone in her body, and he knew deep down that Beth wouldn't care or judge him whatever he told her anyway. But knowing that didn't make him feel any less of a loser. It didn't cancel out the years of being told over and over he was a nothing and a nobody, and it didn't make him feel any less useless that at his age he had no idea if he could even please a woman in that way. Not when he had the prettiest girl in the world moulding her soft womanly curves around him like she was right now, expecting him to show her a good time, to show her the skills and tricks he'd learned over the years. Because the only thing he'd learned over the years was how to beat off quickly and quietly, and to orgasm without making a sound, in fear of every person left in the world hearing him.

Then Daryl's mind drifted to the fact Beth might not be a virgin herself, which just made the whole situation worse, much worse. The fact Beth would have to show _him_ what to do, would be comparing him to whatever guy or guys she'd been with before was just mortifying. Because he knew he wouldn't be as good as them, and it would be just one more embarrassing failure in a long line of embarrassing failures.

As that thought swirled in his head, Beth nipped at Daryl's lower lip, sucking it into her warm moist mouth and breaking him from his quandary and the self-pitying panic that had set in. Beth giggled as she released his lip with a wet pop, scraping her nails around the nape of his neck and breathing heavily through her now swollen pink lips, her warm breath escaping as white fog into the freezing atmosphere.

"Can we go inside now? I want you, so bad, Mr Dixon. I want you…inside," Beth gasped, her sweet smile failing to disguise the dirty undertone of her innocent words. Her eyes opened wide and her smile grew bigger as she sunk her teeth into her lower lip in that unknowingly sexy way that made his heart gallop out of his chest. As her gaze held him captive he noticed how her eyes glistened like huge sapphires, shimmering under the beam of low winter sunlight streaming through the naked branches above them.

Of course Beth's flirtatious words weren't lost on Daryl, even in his distracted state they made his mouth go dry and his groin swell almost painfully at the thought of being inside her.

Daryl cleared his throat, unsure if his tongue would even move in its current dry state. "We don't gotta. We can wait. That ain't all I want from ya, Beth." As much as Daryl wanted to take her inside and bury himself inside her beautiful willing body, a small part of him was hoping she'd changed her mind about wanting to do it right now. Give him just a little bit more time to gather the courage to tell her. Because he knew he had to tell her… there was no other way.

"Uuhhh…okay, what's wrong? Of course I know that's not all you want from me. I think that ship sailed a long time ago, don't you?" Beth asked, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation as the archer stared at her, mesmerized at how her flawless porcelain skin glowed almost white in the fading light.

She really was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, why she wanted to be with his ugly scarred ass he would never know, but he'd passed the point of even trying to understand her anymore. She was Beth, always loving and kind and happy. Always beautiful and hopeful and encouraging. She was his girl and he'd finally had to accept that for some reason, she did want him… and he only hoped he'd never do anything that would give her cause to change her mind, because Daryl knew he needed her too badly to lose her now. He wanted her like he'd never wanted anything before. She was his beautiful baby girl, the only good and pure thing he'd ever had in his whole life, and the only thing he'd ever truly loved. Although he hadn't yet found the courage to tell her that either.

"Daryl, what is it? I thought we came here to be alone. So we could be together. I thought you wanted us to…" the blonde's voice trailed off to a whisper as she suddenly realised what his problem was. He didn't want to be alone or take things further… well, not with her anyway. And why would he? She'd always known Daryl Dixon was way out of her league, but she'd been fooling herself otherwise for months.

That would explain his hesitance, his distance, his constant excuses and how tense he became every time her hands tried to wander lower than his waistband. Of course she'd noticed all of those things, but Beth knew Daryl liked to go slowly, he always needed to be sure and in control, so she hadn't questioned him on it, just assumed he would let her know when he was ready.

"Why didn't you say somethin'? Stop me from makin' a fool outta myself by gettin' this place all fixed up… God, how stupid am I?" Beth asked, mumbling the last question to herself more than Daryl. She sounded dejected and she felt so small, her voice shaky as she huffed out a breath and bowed her head to the ground.

"You ain't the stupid one here. You ain't the fool, Beth. I need to explain somethin', but…well you ain't gonna feel the same about me when you know." Daryl took a step back, distancing himself from Beth, getting ready to turn and run, just like he always did when things got awkward and uncomfortable. He supposed that was one thing that would never change.

"Daryl, please. You're scarin' me. There's nothin' you can tell me that's gonna make me change how I feel about you. It's just me. You can tell me anythin' and we can work it out. Please…I wanna help." Beth tried to encourage him as she grabbed Daryl's hand in hers and linked their fingers, making it nearly impossible for him to pull away further as her eyes shone with a steely determination.

Daryl looked up at her, inhaling a deep breath of cold air and exhaling a stream of warm white fog as he tried to explain. Jesus, he'd never wanted a cigarette as badly as he wanted one now. "I ain't sure…I've never…" Daryl stopped, he couldn't say it. It was just too mortifying to admit out loud he was still a virgin at his age.

Beth was looking at him fearfully now though, her huge dark eyes imploring him to put her out of her misery and tell her.

"Go on, Daryl. You can tell me anythin'." Beth encouraged once more, a lump catching in her throat and feeling sick to her stomach as her pulse rushed through her ears.

Daryl glanced at her, feeling an ass at seeing how scared and confused she looked...because of him.

"I ain't never had a woman before." Daryl finally panted it out, feeling a burning blush creeping up from his toes and setting him on fire from the inside out as he looked to the ground and prayed for it to swallow him up and end his shame.

"You mean like a proper girlfriend?" Beth asked hesitantly, confused as to why that would even matter and why it was bothering him so much. Maybe he'd just had a lot of one night stands that he was embarrassed about admitting to. That thought made her stomach churn. Not so much the thought he'd slept with a lot of women, but that she definitely wouldn't measure up. Just as her heart started to pound and her body flush with panic, Daryl's low quiet voice filled the silent woods once more.

"Kinda…yeah, I ain't never had _any_ girlfriends before. But that ain't it…I meant I ain't never even yunno...slept with anyone before...Ever."

"Oh!" was all Beth could manage to mutter as she looked at him and slowly began to gnaw on her bottom lip, trying, but failing to stop the grin that was erupting across her face. A grin of pure relief and happiness.

Daryl couldn't bear the silence, he looked up hesitantly to find her mood changed. She was now beaming at him like he'd just told her there were no more zombies and she could go home. She obviously hadn't heard anything as funny in years.

"Real funny, huh?" Daryl asked. He looked completely heartbroken and mortified as he wriggled to break free of Beth's grip, his eyes cast downwards in hurt and embarrassment once more. But Beth held her ground, holding him steady and forcing the archer to look at her.

"Hey, look at me. I'm smilin' because I'm happy, you idiot. I don't know why you thought I'd care. It doesn't matter, baby." Beth couldn't help but laugh lightly in relief as she squeezed onto his hand, hoping he could see she was telling him the truth. "I think it's romantic...kinda sexy, that you waited so long for me," she added, before her lips grazed softly over his.


	2. Chapter 2 - Excitement

**Chapter Two - Excitement**

"Sexy? Really?" Daryl gasped in disbelief as he pulled back from her kiss.

As his eyes flicked around Beth's face and he saw her genuinely relieved and happy expression, he finally let a half smile pull at the corners of his own lips. Relief and happiness were slowly taking over from the embarrassment and fear of seconds ago and he felt like a weight had been lifted.

Beth grinned back at him, eyes wide as she swallowed hard. "Hmmhmm. You have no idea how glad I am that you haven't...yunno. I've been so worried. I was scared I'd be a disappointment and you'd not want to see me anymore…I guess I still am," Beth whispered as she pulled Daryl closer again, linking her cold fingers behind his neck.

"If anyone's gonna be a disappointment, s'gonna be me. You couldn't disappoint anyone if you tried, Beth Greene. Yer beautiful and amazin'…and I still ain't got a fuckin' clue why yer wastin' yer time..." Beth pressed her finger to his mouth to shush him. She was tired of hearing him belittle himself. Her sapphire eyes bore into his as a warning as she slowly removed her finger, and although Daryl understood to keep quiet, he still needed to know one other thing.

"So… Jimmy? Zach?" he asked, dreading the answer. Beth understood what he wanted to know so shook her head as her fingers stroked through the hair at his nape. "Why?" he asked more gruffly than he'd planned, genuinely confused as to why she would choose to let a dirty scarred redneck twice her age take her virginity, over two good looking respectable young men.

Beth pulled him close, gently pressing her mouth into the flesh under his ear, nibbling at the soft spot she already knew drove him as crazy as it made him hard, kissing softly there before murmuring into his cold goose bumped skin and feeling his pulse thrum fast and hard under her lips.

"You still don't get it do you, Daryl Dixon? It's always been you…I've wanted you since I saw you that first day on daddy's farm. I've loved you since the moment you almost got yourself killed lookin' for that little girl… and I know I'm always gonna love you. I don't care about the past; the things we've done or not done. Right here and now, us gettin' a chance to be together after everythin' we've been through, that's what matters. I don't wanna hear that you ain't good enough. You _are_ good enough, because I say you are." Beth moved back to look at him for a second, her eyes bleeding black into blue once more, as they glowed with a renewed sense of desire and urgency.

"How about we figure this out as we go along… like two regular people that wanna kiss the faces off each other? Could be fun," the blonde offered teasingly, determined to make Daryl feel better about himself.

"Fun that's gonna be over way too soon," Daryl warned, half serious but with a teasing tone to his own voice now as an overriding feeling of excitement began to pump through his system. "'cause it ain't just yer face I'm thinkin' about kissin'." He could feel the heat radiating out of his cheeks and neck as they flushed crimson as soon as the words had left his lips, but he could also feel his heart banging away in excitement and relief. Beth was still here; she hadn't laughed, or run away or pitied him. She still wanted him.

And she loved him. He hadn't seen that coming, but now she'd said it he wanted to tell her the same. He knew without doubt he loved her too, but honestly, he had no idea how to put it into words. He'd spent so much of his life numb, that now he was feeling something other than anger and pain and sadness, it was more than he could process.

"I don't care about anythin' only bein' with you, Daryl. I don't need it to be perfect. I need you to show me how you feel. We don't have to go back home, not yet. We can do anythin' we want. We can take as long as we want to make it perfect…because we've got the rest of our lives to practice." Beth squeezed Daryl's hand and gave him the prettiest smile he'd ever seen, her breath bursting heavy and fast from her lips.

As he gazed at her, he realised he was out of words, not that he ever had many…but she'd said everything that needed to be said. Now he just hoped he could keep them alive until they were both old and grey…or until Beth was old and grey, because he knew his sorry ass was pretty much there already.

"So, can we go inside now please? It's freezin' stood out here." Beth shivered, giggling as she noticed the positive change in him as he digested her words in his usual slow and careful manner. His body and face relaxed and she hoped he understood she meant every single one of them.

"Hhmmm hmmm… as long as yer sure it's what ya want?" Daryl's voice was much softer now as he pressed his forehead down into hers, kissing the end of her nose as she wrinkled and wriggled it. Beth let out a long sigh before snapping her head up and rolling her huge dark eyes at her man.

"I'm pretty sure neither of us wanna die a virgin… or by freezin' to death, come to think of it. So why don't you take me inside so we can finally work this out. Let me in, Daryl. Let me take care of you. You ain't on your own anymore. You're never gonna be on your own again." Daryl tightened his grip on Beth's waist as he pulled her even closer, letting a low rumble of happiness escape him as he listened to her last words.

"Maybe you gotta keep reminin' me. Ain't never had to think about a' no one else before, never had to share nothin' neither. Ain't never had nothin' anyone wanted to share," Daryl mumbled, as he looked up from under his bangs.

"Well you have someone to think about now…someone to share things with...so how about you make a start by sharin' some of that body heat…'cause I'm still freezin'."

Beth's cool lips were back on his before he could think of any smart remark. Her hot tongue sliding erotically around the contours of his mouths every recess like she was devouring him. Daryl immediately lost all remaining hesitance, he didn't care about anything only trying to please the woman that had both stolen his heart and given him a reason to stay alive.

Daryl eventually broke away, coming up for air with an eagerness that surprised both of them. "Never said I wouldn't share with ya... just that I ain't never had to before. Might take some gettin' used to is all." Daryl was now the one smiling as Beth groaned out, closed her eyes and pressed herself further into his fabric covered muscular arms. Beth hitched up her leg, wrapping it around his thigh, nipping and sucking at his neck until he pushed her backwards, hard into the cabin wall once more. Groaning and panting, Daryl ground his now rock solid erection through the layers of her clothing and into her belly, wondering why the hell it had to be the middle of winter right now and why she couldn't be wearing those tight shorts and skimpy top she roamed around in all summertime.

"I want us to share everythin', so get used to that, Mr Dixon," Beth panted out, grinning madly as she rested her head back against the wooden siding, gazing through heavy lidded eyes at her beautiful man.

Daryl smirked wickedly as he leant down and pressed his mouth into the hollow under Beth's ear, his warm breath sending a shudder along the blonde's spine. "Yes, ma'am. Whatever ya say," Daryl drawled as he caught Beth's earlobe between his teeth.

Beth closed her eyes and sighed. The warmth from Daryl's mouth as he lavished her flesh with kisses and licks was beginning to thaw her frozen body from the inside out.

"Ya know I'm never lettin' you leave me. Ever," Beth murmured as she let her mind drift. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, sliding her tongue slowly over Daryl's earlobe, sucking and nipping until he was moaning and grinding his length against her, harder this time as his pants became uncomfortably tight and damp from his own arousal.

"I ain't plannin' on leavin' ya, Beth. Yer gonna be stuck with this stupid ass ol' redneck forever." Daryl slid his hands under Beth's ass cheeks and lifted her into his arms, eliciting an excited squeal from the blonde which almost burst his eardrum before reverberating down through his body. Beth nipped his earlobe and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms curling even tighter around his neck.

"Good job there's no one I'd rather be stuck with then…except maybe…" Beth paused as she pretended to consider her options. "Nope, there really isn't any… unless...do you think Brad Pitt is still wanderin' around out there somewhere?!" Beth added, panting and giggling as she kissed Daryl's neck and tugged on the hair at his nape.

"So yer gotta thing for rich good-lookin' old men, huh?…Betcha he pissed himself the first time he saw a real zombie," Daryl mumbled, smirking and feeling just about the most comfortable he'd felt since he and Beth had started this whole thing months ago.

"No. I gotta thing for you, Daryl Dixon...and you ain't rich!" Beth declared smugly as she sucked and licked at Daryl's earlobe.

Daryl tried to ignore Beth's ministrations and torments as he carried her up the creaky steps of the shack, across the porch and through the front door, kicking it shut behind him. As he stood surveying the room for a second over Beth's shoulder, Beth still moaning and wriggling and nuzzling distractingly against him, Daryl struggled with deciding where to put her and what to do. Why the hell hadn't he thought about it before now? Probably because he'd been trying so damn hard not to think about this day and all the places and positions he could make love to her. All the dirty scenarios that'd worked their way to the front of his mind. Just because he was virgin, it didn't mean he hadn't watched shit loads of porn, and read even dirtier magazines. It didn't mean he hadn't thought through every tiny detail of every new thing he wanted to do to his sweet Beth, in preparation for this exact moment. Those thoughts and images were what he'd been beating off to every single night for the last three months.

There was the tiny single bed in the corner, the same bed he'd imagined being pinned to as Beth rode his cock and dug her nails into the flesh of his chest. Then there was the table, the dirty old wooden table he'd imagined eating her out on, before flipping her over and fucking her from behind as his balls slapped loudly against her thighs. There was also the broken down couch, the couch that he'd imagined curling up behind her on as he held her close and slowly slid inside her…or there was the animal pelt on the floor, which he hadn't really paid much attention to. Maybe he could… yeah, he suddenly had all kinds of thoughts about that.

Daryl stopped, suddenly aware Beth was waiting. Staring at him with her big blue eyes, and waiting. What the hell was wrong with him? Just put the girl down, Dixon, and light the fucking fire.

Daryl kissed Beth softly as he plonked her down on the couch and pulled back to turn around, Beth tugging on his hand. "Where are you goin'?" she gasped quietly, hoping and praying he hadn't changed his mind again.

Daryl gently cupped her chin and smirked at her. "Thought ya wanted us to take all our clothes off, Greene? Well I ain't goin' back to the others and tellin' 'em I let yer freeze yer skinny lil' butt off 'cause I was too damn distracted by it to start a fire and keep yer from freezin' to death."

"Oh!...yeah, good idea." Beth grinned back at him shyly. She couldn't stop the surge of heat that she knew was rushing to her cheeks as part embarrassment, part excitement took over her.

"Want some help?" Beth offered, more to distract herself than anything else. Now she was actually here with him… now they were actually going to do this, she was more nervous than she'd ever been in her life before. Knowing Daryl was in the same boat helped, but she was sure she'd still be a disappointment to him. He could've had a real woman, any woman he chose. A woman that knew what she was doing. She knew every woman in the prison, probably including her sister, would've killed to be in her place right now, so she couldn't help but wonder why he'd chosen her. The smallest most insignificant person there ever was. It confused her beyond reason, but she also knew Daryl wasn't capable of lying to her, so she supposed she would just have to believe that he really did want to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him.

"Nah, stay here and keep warm. I'll be back in a minute." With that Daryl left, closing the door behind him, as a cold blast circled the room.

Beth sat looking around the small cabin for a while. They'd been coming here for a few weeks now, just for an hour at a time, when they were supposed to be training and hunting. She had found the place by accident and it hadn't even needed clearing of walkers. It was in good order except for the dirt. Daryl had helped her re-arrange things and she'd cleaned and tidied, adding blankets and cushions and new bedding. The people at the prison wouldn't have noticed the things were missing, they had two massive store rooms full of all kinds of house and home supplies now. Daryl and some of the other men had brought truckloads of goods back, in preparation for their first harsh Georgia winter inside an unheated prison block.

Beth hoped her and Daryl could maybe start to use this place on a regular basis. To get away from the prison. She didn't think Daryl would be comfortable anytime soon with telling the others about their relationship, and she was fine with that. She actually kind of enjoyed seeing him walking around being admired by everyone, knowing she was the one that got to kiss him and lay wrapped in his strong beautiful arms…knowing that she would soon be the one that got to do lots more than that too.

As a frisson of nervous excitement shocked through her core, her centre started to throb and ache, like it always did when she thought about Daryl, except this time it was considerably more intense and she could already feel how wet her new lace underwear was. She didn't know whether she should be embarrassed, the fact Daryl hadn't even touched her properly yet and she was soaked, made her wonder if she was normal. Before Beth could think on it much more, she felt another cold gust of wind whip through the cabin, snapping her back to the present. Looking up she found Daryl holding a huge bundle of firewood in his arms.

She grinned at him as he dropped it to the floor next to the hearth and kissed her forehead. "You're back quick. Anyone would think you have somethin' important you wanna do!" Beth teased.

"Got some _one_ important I wanna do," Daryl muttered, smirking as he cupped her face and pressed his freezing cold lips into hers in a lingering kiss.

A moment later and Daryl was on his knees between the hearth and the couch, arranging the firewood and setting light to some old papers to get it started, a happy excited grin on his lips.

Beth scooted off the couch and stood behind him, raking her fingers through his long dark messy locks as her heart thumped away in her chest. She leant over his shoulder and huffed a steady stream of warm breath under the collar of his jacket, enjoying the filthy groan it elicited from the archer as she watched his flesh erupt into goose bumps and his torso shudder.

"I'm gonna make us some coffee while you get the fire settled in." Beth quickly pressed her lips to Daryl's ice cold cheek, feeling him shudder once more. "You need warmin' up…yer freezin'."

 **A/N.** **Next chapter will have 'stuff and things' start to heat up xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Eagerness

**Chapter Three - Eagerness**

After Beth lit the gas camping stove and boiled up some water, she pulled the drapes across the windows and bolted the door. Daryl made sure the fire was burning fiercely as he watched her moving around the semi dark room. It was a fire he knew wouldn't be dying out before morning came. Daryl didn't need its warmth, the heady mix of love and lust coursing through his veins right now was burning him up more than the flames licking the grate ever could, but he wanted to make sure Beth stayed warm. He needed a fire that would make the whole damn cabin so hot, neither of them would want or need to put clothes on ever again… and that thought alone made him happy enough to burst.

They took off their thick outdoor jackets and boots and they sat on the couch for a while, side by side, pretending to enjoy their disgusting instant coffee as they thawed out by the fireside. Neither spoke as they stared into the crackling orange flames, but every so often Beth would look over to find Daryl staring at her, he would colour up and look away sharply, Beth giggling softly and Daryl chewing on the pad of his thumb hard enough to draw blood as his foot bobbed up and down nervously. Then vice versa, Daryl feeling Beth's intense dark orbs burning into him until he couldn't contain himself any longer.

He grabbed Beth's half empty mug, almost throwing it to the floor along with his own. He closed the gap between them and cupped his hands either side of her face, pressing his soft, and now warm lips, into hers. Beth groaned out at the sudden attack, she had thought they'd maybe end up sitting there all night, neither brave enough to make the first move. So Daryl actually doing something, being forceful, made her stomach flip and left her embarrassingly wet between her legs.

"You still sure? I wanna do this, ain't thought about nothin' else since you said you wanted me, but yer gotta be sure too, Beth. Once we do this, ain't no goin' back," Daryl rasped through heavy breaths as he twirled one of Beth's loose tendrils around and around his finger, this time praying she _wouldn't_ change her mind.

"I've wanted you since the very first time I laid eyes on you, Daryl Dixon. I've been waitin' for you to notice me, for you to want me. So yes, I'm sure," Beth sighed and moved closer. "I want you to make love to me." Beth brushed the tip of her nose back and forth along the side of Daryl's, moaning softly as she waited for his answer.

No answer came, just the vibration of a low groan as she felt his lips back on hers. They angled over hers for better access, massaging and caressing as his tongue found new divine places inside her hot cavern, tickling as he brushed the tip of his tongue across the roof of her mouth, and burning as he lathed his tongue forcefully alongside hers. Beth wondered why he'd never kissed her like this before, it was overwhelming and it was full of a passion and desire he'd never shown her before. His kisses had always been wonderful and sweet; always loving and soft, but careful like he was purposefully holding a part of himself back. They'd never felt like _this_. This was desperate and thrilling, full of longing and desire, full of a heat that almost scorched her as she tried to keep up.

As Daryl began to drag his mouth and tongue down the contours of her neck and throat, groaning loudly as his fingers fumbled eagerly with the buttons on her clothes, he realised Beth was pulling back and pressing her palms into his chest. He stopped, peeling his lips away from Beth's and stilling his hands as he looked into her eyes questioningly.

"Sorry. Too fast?" he asked breathlessly, the voice in his head cussing him out for being so impatient.

"No…not too fast." Beth grinned at him, her whole face beaming and flushing a sexy shade of pink, "Just thought you might like some help? You seem to be strugglin'." Still smiling, Beth clasped her hands over his bigger ones and gently moved them aside as she began to deftly undo the buttons on her cardigan and shirt.

Daryl swallowed hard as he dropped his hands to his side, watching, wide eyed, as her cardigan, shirt and t-shirt slowly disappeared, leaving Beth sat looking temptingly beautiful in front of him in only a see through pink and white lacy bra. He wondered if she'd picked it especially for him, it looked brand new and it was most definitely the prettiest bra he'd ever seen, although he hadn't actually ever seen a real woman in just her underwear before… he was pretty sure porno actors and centrefolds didn't count. He knew it was the thought of what was underneath that was making it so pretty and so tempting though… Beth Greene's perfectly pert little breasts.

Beth sighed delicately through her pink swollen lips as she sat waiting half naked in front of him, her skin glowing temptingly as the flames danced around the tiny room. Suddenly an all-encompassing, overwhelming feeling of finally knowing what being wanted felt like, hit him like a freight train.

Daryl grabbed her by the waist and lifted her like she was a feather into his lap, almost losing any shred of control he had left as Beth's centre pressed perfectly against his hardened cock. Like she was the 'thing' that finally made him complete, she was the person he'd been waiting his whole life for, uniquely shaped and made to fit against him and no one else.

Beth hardly had time to adjust herself before Daryl was kissing her again… gently and sweetly, but with eagerness, taking her breath away as his fingers played in her hair, teasing down her ponytail until the soft blonde curls cascaded loosely over her shoulders, chest and back. Daryl hadn't realised how beautiful Beth's hair really was until now. She never wore it down, it was always heaped messily into her trademark ponytail. He loved the thought he would be the only person to ever get to see it in its full glory; the only man to run his fingers through its soft long golden curls, or bury his nose in its fresh fragrance.

He sat back and watched her for a while, taking pleasure in the fact he was doing something she seemed to like. His hungry eyes lingered over her body for a moment, before watching Beth's eyes drift shut in contentment as he combed his fingers rhythmically through her curls, tugging gently and making her moan softly. He leaned in and clamped his mouth onto the exposed pale skin of her throat as his free hand tentatively slid up her naked torso, squeezing the swell of her breast through the thin lacy material of her bra.

Within seconds he could feel Beth's nipple pucker under the soft strokes of his thumb, so he paid the same attention to her other breast, her quiet gasps sending a shockwave of need to his already engorged and throbbing cock. He couldn't help but moan, a single solitary desperate sound of pleasure that caused Beth to jerk her hips over the hardness pressed into her centre.

Daryl bit harder into her throat as another growl escaped his lips and danced across Beth's flushed goose bumped flesh. His hand tugged down the sheer fabric of her bra, cupping her bare breast as his mouth attached itself to her solid peak, suckling and nipping until Beth was rocking her hips along his length wildly, trying to give and receive some kind of release.

Beth clasped her hands hard against Daryl's scalp, gripping his hair as she let her head fall backwards, arching her body and pushing herself into her man, demanding more.

"Touch me. Please touch me before I explode," Beth begged as a fire began to burn uncontrollably inside her. The friction from rubbing against him, the teasing from his soft sucks and gentle touches was doing nothing to quell the raging inferno inside her…what she needed was to feel his body inside hers, his bare flesh underneath hers, his breath on her skin, his heart beating in time with hers as he encased her safely within his arms.

As Daryl struggled to unhook the clasp of her bra, Beth started to undress him. Eagerly. She licked and sucked at his ear as she pulled and tore at his clothes; first his vest, then his thick flannel shirt and finally his t-shirt, leaving him in the same state of undress as her. Her eyes flicked around hungrily as she took in everything about his beautiful toned chest and arms; her fingertips tracing feint lines over the hard contours that she already knew moulded to her cheek perfectly from the times she'd laid pressed against him. Then she moved down through the smattering of hair that she imagined would tickle deliciously as she kissed over it, and across the solid tanned arms that made her feel like she was home as they curled around her and held her safely.

Daryl noticed the way she was looking at him, the way she was touching him, it was the same way he was devouring her…with the hunger of a starving man. He ran the pad of his calloused fingertip around the swell of her small round breast, across the pebbled pink nipple. Then he followed the smoothness of her flat, toned stomach and the delicate curve of her waist, dragging his rough skin down the length of her long lithe arms until he reached her hands.

He looked up to find her eyes boring into his. He wound the ends of her hair around his fist, gently tilting her head backwards and dipping his head to kiss the smooth flat skin between her breasts. The archer licked a long wet line all the way to her lips, glancing back down her body to watch her chest heaving, her flushed breasts and darkened nipples tightening and hardening as the warm air of the room settled on the cool damp trail he'd left. Beth groaned and shivered, slowly rocking her throbbing centre against his hardened member, tangling her fingers in his hair and tugging his head to look at her again, so she could show him how desperately she needed more from him.

As she stared into his darkened blown pupils, crashing her mouth into his, she groaned and grabbed his hand, pushing it between their bodies and down between her legs until Daryl could feel the damp heat radiating out of her. His heart thumped and his stomach flipped. Her reactions were more than he could comprehend, feeling how hot and wet she was and knowing it was all for him… because of him.

"Here, touch me here," Beth whispered breathlessly against his lips as she rocked her centre into his open palm, moaning as the pressure on the sensitive nerve endings of her clit sent a spiral of delirium down her spine and another gush of wetness into her already soaked panties. At this point Beth didn't know or care if that was normal or not… she just knew she'd never felt anything as arousing in her life before.

As Daryl watched Beth's body reacting to him, as he felt the damp heat against his hand getting more intense as he rubbed back and forth against her rocking, he knew he needed more too. He dragged his hand away and popped open her button fly, his mouth and tongue seeking out hers as his fingers slipped inside her lace panties, finding the welcoming wet heat of her pussy as they skimmed through a small thick patch of hair that Daryl could only imagine was the same shade of beautiful blonde as the hair on her head. Beth deepened the kiss, urging him on as the tips of his fingers slid teasingly along the smooth soaked contours of her outer pussy lips, barely dipping inside and frustrating the blonde beyond all reason.

"Please. Daryl," she begged again, sucking his lower lip into her mouth and moaning sweetly and innocently. It seemed nothing short of blasphemy to Daryl that someone as angelic and pure as Beth was making such dirty and pleasurable sounds because a big filthy old redneck like him was touching her. But that just made him want her more… so much more.

Beth slid her centre slowly but with determination along his fingers until they were dripping in her juice, telling him it was okay. That it was okay to do whatever he wanted, because she wanted it and she needed it, just as much as she knew he wanted to give it.

That was maybe what broke him; the satisfying combination of hearing her melodious and pure sighs of contentment as her body told him it wanted him to do wicked and sinful things to her. Or maybe it was just the fact he wanted to please her and wouldn't deny her anything. Whatever it was, he finally slid his thick middle finger inside Beth's body.

She winced and let out a long loud moan as he buried himself deep, filling every inch of her, her slick tight pussy walls hardly stretching quickly enough around him before he was sliding his finger back and forth. He thrust into her, his mouth covering hers once more as a burst of pain shot through him. Beth had dug her nails into the marred skin of his back, panting and groaning.

"Shit. Did I hurt ya?" Daryl asked. He stilled, pulling back, unsure if he should stop… unsure now if Beth's noises were ones of pain or pleasure.

"No. It feels good… don't stop," Beth gasped, her flushed face smiling at the archer encouragingly. Daryl slowly pulled his finger back, watching her face as he slid it right back, as deep as he could go. Beth groaned out, burying her face into the curve of his neck. She kissed her way to his jaw, dragging her teeth over his stubble, her breath hot and heavy against the shell of his ear.

"Jesus, Beth…so tight, ya sure it ain't hurtin'?" Daryl asked, no more than a whisper against her ear as an internal thought he was powerless to stop spilled from his lips. As he repeatedly slid his finger back and forth through Beth's virgin pussy, feeling her clench around him as he probed inside her, he couldn't help but wonder how his dick was ever going to fit into a space so small...into a person so tiny without breaking her.

But as his hand became wetter and her sounds became louder, Daryl couldn't stop himself sliding a second finger into her. He still wasn't altogether sure it would fit, but as Beth gripped his shoulders and moaned and panted his name into the flesh of his neck, he understood it was exactly what she needed.

Daryl could feel his own climax building now though, his pants were already soaked, and the mere thought of pushing his aching cock inside the same tight wet warmth that was currently smothering his fingers was almost too much.

He needed a distraction.

He pulled his hand out of her panties, grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up and laid her out on the fur rug in front of the fire. As he leant over her, standing on his knees between her legs, he gently smoothed a stray curl away that was covering her forehead, watching through his messy locks as her lips curled into a beautiful big smile. Beth raised her arm and stroked his bangs away until she could see him clearly. Her eyes roamed down his body, she could see how huge and hard his cock was, pressing against the fly of his pants, she could see how desperately he needed release, and that he was worrying; probably about whether he'd hurt her, about what to do next…still concentrating on things that didn't matter to her. She knew he would never purposefully hurt her...and she knew however long or short their time together in this world was, this would always be the greatest night of her life.

"Hey, you won't hurt me. I just wanna be with you. I wanna know what it feels like, but I already know it's gonna be special 'cause it's you, Daryl. Nothin' else is important." Beth's words came from the heart and Daryl felt hypnotised as she locked eyes with him for a moment.

Daryl took it all in; her words, her face, how ethereal she looked laying by the crackling fire on that thick fur rug, how her beauty was increased tenfold as the flames flickered like dancing silhouettes across her flushed, heaving and utterly perfect body.

As he continued to hold her gaze, he yanked down and pulled off her jeans, panties and socks, leaving her naked, knees bent and legs open, hanging loosely around his thighs. He knew her glistening centre was right there, offering itself to him until he couldn't stop himself from looking, from tracing his fingertip through the sticky wet folds, his eyes flicking up to watch Beth enjoying his touch. None of his imaginings and plans had prepared him for this. For something so beautiful, for someone he loved to be loving him back and being willing to do this with him. It wasn't anything like any of the fake adult movies he'd watched, Beth wasn't anything like any of the phoney women in those movies, either. Maybe he wouldn't have believed she was real at all, except that he could smell her arousal, he could feel her soft skin, hear her heavy breaths and delicate gasps…he knew she _was_ real and that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. So he decided he was going to give her everything she wanted, however embarrassing that might be on his part.

He traced his fingertips around her hardened slick clit, along the length of her dripping slit and back again as he watched her pant and moan. He bent forward and captured her swollen and raw lips with his, kissing her with that same desire and passion, that same desperation and longing as earlier. His tongue lathed against hers and his teeth tugged gently on her lower lip as he shuffled out of his pants and socks, kicking them to the side. His aching balls and weeping cock laid heavy between her thighs as he positioned himself above her. Beth wrapped her legs loosely around his waist and her arms around his back, pulling him close as she scraped her nails softly over the raised skin of his scars, urging him on.

Daryl dipped his head and flicked his tongue over one of her hardened pink nipples, his hand reaching down between their bodies to grab hold of his cock. He slid the throbbing wet head back and forth through Beth's dripping folds as he kissed his way back up to her mouth, each time brushing his cock over her hard little clit as her arousal coated him, and her moans vibrated down through his body. He'd never experienced anything as amazing as the sensation of Beth's hot wet flesh enveloping his hardened and aching cock. He'd never felt anything as intoxicating as the acceptance he felt right now, wrapped in Beth's long limbs, her love and her trust.

He lined himself up with her entrance, steadying himself above her, watching and savouring every second, resting all his weight on one elbow as his free hand returned to her caress her warm flushed face. His fingertips traced soft loving lines along her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers, his breath laboured and loud as he felt Beth's heart banging against his own. He wanted this so badly, not the sex, but to know she was his now...for all eternity.

As he peeled his lips from hers, Beth gasped, her chest heaving and her hips rocking as her dark eyes flashed with just enough desire to urge him on. Daryl groaned out as he pushed the head of his cock inside her, holding her down with his solid body as she mewled "Oh God." Beth tightened her knees and fingers around his body in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Daryl could already feel himself approaching the point of no return as he pressed his sweaty forehead down into Beth's and slid himself slowly, inch by inch through the crushing tightness of Beth's walls, Beth stroking his back in encouragement.

"Fuck," he growled, panting hard as his body throbbed and tightened to the point of snapping, his head spinning as if he was about to drift into unconsciousness.

As Beth blasphemed in pleasure, as the wanton groans leaving her mouth and the stretching of her pussy almost ripped Daryl apart at the seams, he squeezed his eyes shut and fought back the urge to explode, his cock dribbling pre-cum inside her as it pulsed and throbbed painfully. As his balls tightened it took everything he had to stop himself from finishing, his mind focusing on counting the hard and fast rhythmical beats of his heart in distraction.

Beth lay under him panting and gasping and was more than relieved he'd stopped for a moment, despite her earlier confidence, she was sure she couldn't fit anymore of him inside her. The sensation of being filled so completely by her man was overwhelming, it was the most arousing thing she'd ever experienced. But as amazing as it felt to give herself to Daryl, the pressure deep inside her pinched and burned and stung, and it felt... uncomfortable. Seconds later as she let herself relax into it, her centre began to pulse deliciously, her muscles stretched open and now throbbing beautifully…and that's when it happened. The fleeting discomfort now an urgent and natural need to feel him sliding back and forth inside her.

"Hey, ya okay? You wanna stop?" Daryl asked with concern as he pulled himself from his own distracted counting, noticing how flushed and sweaty and breathless she was. He gently pushed her hair from her forehead and blew a steady stream of cool air across it, her insides clenching hard around his dick as she shivered.

Beth shook her head emphatically as she grinned and squeezed her knees around Daryl's waist, wriggling her ass just a fraction to prove her point and almost tipping him over the edge in the process. "I'm fine. It feels kinda strange. Amazin' strange. Just gotta get used to it." Beth encouraged as she stroked his bangs from his eyes, before pulling his face down into hers and catching his lower lip between her teeth. "Now move. God, I need you to move. Please. I'm so close," Beth whispered as she released his lip.

Daryl let a low growl rumble past his throat as he pulled his hips back, slowly withdrawing from the unyielding tightness of Beth's pussy, before sheathing himself back inside the confines of her hot throbbing walls as she whimpered and sucked in a breath. "Oh, God, that's good."

Daryl, now panting and groaning and repeating Beth's name like it was a prayer, thrust himself into her only twice more before it was all over. He buried his face into the curve of her neck to stifle his cries of pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut as his body hardened and then snapped in two. He bucked into her one final time, holding her close as he spilled himself deep inside her in the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced. His senses began to blur; sight, sound and touch morphing into a single overpowering sensation, a single overriding feeling of joy that coursed through his body at lightning speed.

He stayed inside her, despite his shame at lasting only three strokes, letting her hold him together the way that only Beth could. He mumbled he was sorry as Beth shushed him, not even sure he was aware of what was happening. She stroked along his spine and combed her nails across his scalp, her heavy breathing, soft body and satisfied sighs a comfort to him as his head continued to spin and his body spiralled further into the pit of euphoria he was sure couldn't be normal. Jerking off had never felt anywhere close to this amazing, so he was sure what he was feeling now couldn't be how it always felt after making love. Or maybe it was. He had no idea. He only knew he couldn't wait to find out.

Daryl hadn't moved for so long, Beth became worried. The man atop her was still and quiet now… only the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the heat from his burning body letting her know he was still alive.

"Hey. You're kinda crushin' me, Daryl. Wanna move?" Beth giggled and coughed as she pushed futilely at the dead weight above her. The sudden movement expelling his softening cock from her body and leaving her throbbing and sore, and still so close to coming, her whole body ached with it.

"No. Wanna stay right here," he mumbled against her shoulder before lifting his head and returning her smile, the smile that he somehow knew would be waiting for him, just like always. Whatever he did or said, wrong or right, Beth always had that same beautiful accepting smile for him, and it always gave him the confidence to try, despite the doubtful thoughts he knew would eventually creep in.

Beth stared at him for a moment with wide, happy, love filled eyes. He watched as her smile lit up the room brighter than any fire ever could.

"I think I wanna stay right here, too. Maybe we should move in and never leave?" Beth mused as she curled her arms and legs tightly around him once more.

Beth pressed her mouth into his, closing her eyes and lingering there as they both basked in the closeness of being held for the first time...Daryl lost in the fantasy of staying exactly as he was now; entwined in the loving arms of his beautiful girl, forever...in their little cabin in the woods.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ecstasy

**Chapter Four -** **Ecstasy**

Beth begrudgingly unfurled herself from around Daryl's overheating body, gently nudging him off of her and rolling him to the side before sitting herself up. As she shifted position there was a strange, but not unpleasant sensation between her legs. It was the last of Daryl's thick warm climax seeping out of her body and onto the fur beneath her.

"Ugh. Can you pass me your T-shirt?" Beth's pretty blue eyes were huge as she glanced over her shoulder in embarrassment, only to find Daryl now propped up on his elbow, staring at her with an actual grin on his lips and a look of mischief shining behind his eyes.

"What? I'm gonna ruin the rug. I can wash your T-shirt when we get back home." Beth's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she watched him watching her. She could virtually see the cogs churning away about something in that beautiful head, and it definitely wasn't about his clothing situation.

"No. Ya can't, and ya won't. Ya couldn't ruin nothin' if you tried, baby. And there ain't no point in gettin' cleaned up 'cause I'm only gonna get ya dirty again." Daryl felt a blush creeping up over his entire body at his own sudden boldness. So he grabbed Beth by the waist and dragged her back down to lie next to him, before he lost his nerve.

He was almost certain Beth hadn't climaxed yet, despite the pleasurable noises she'd been making, and he felt the biggest ass in history for leaving her hanging like that. Truthfully though he hadn't had a choice in the matter. It'd been all he could do to hold himself back for as long as he had (or hadn't, as it turned out). He only hoped he could make it right before she decided he was the biggest loser left on the planet.

"Daryl!" Beth squealed, part excitement and part apprehension, as Daryl pulled her to the ground and curled his body up behind hers, groaning and kissing along the curve of her neck as he splaying his hand over the taut smooth skin of her belly and pulled her impossibly close.

"Yer turn. I know ya ain't come yet. Lemme finish what I started." Daryl phrased it like a question, his voice deep and gravelly next to her ear. Although they both knew it wasn't a question… it was a promise.

Beth also knew it didn't require an answer but she nodded her head wildly anyway. She barely managed to gasp out a 'yes' as her stomach somersaulted and Daryl slid his hand down lower, pushing it between her damp thighs.

Beth really would've been content to lie there with him for the rest of the night, the rest of her life, but now that he was kissing and licking and touching her, breathing his delicious warm breath on her skin and growling his dirty promises against her ear… the yearning inside her centre began to throb once more. The fire that had faded to a glow after she'd felt his climax flood her insides had just reignited into a bonfire of desire.

"Turn over," Daryl whispered, his whisker covered chin nudging back a stray blonde curl that had stuck itself to the side of her sweaty face, before his mouth pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. Beth shivered, the exquisite combination of his rough stubble grazing her heated flesh and his deep sexy whisper.

He guided Beth's shoulder towards him and Beth's body followed, rolling to lie on her side until they were nose to nose. Daryl's dark, lust filled eyes held her a willing captive as he gazed at her, the orange glow from the flames behind her appearing as a halo of light around her whole body. He slowly hooked her right leg high up over his hip, massaging her ass cheek as he rubbed his nose against hers.

"Yer so beautiful, Beth, pretty as an angel," Daryl murmured softly as he kissed her cheek again, his hand following the curve of Beth's firm ass until his fingers slipped with ease back to where they'd been only moments before… sliding through her slick folds, teasing her entrance that was still thick with his own cum, and circling her engorged clit in smooth firm strokes.

"What d'ya need?" he asked as his whiskers scratched deliciously once more at the warm clammy flesh of her face. His mouth beginning to sear a glorious wet trail of slow kisses towards her lips, as he toyed with her clit and listened to her moans.

Beth caught his mouth first though, groaning breathlessly as she thrust her tongue inside, pushing past his lips and kissing him frantically as her hands pulled him impossibly close. She rolled her hips, hard and forcefully, thrusting along his fingers for more friction… for the release she so desperately needed now.

"Inside. Rub me inside," Beth instructed breathlessly.

Without hesitation, Daryl slipped his middle finger back inside her, pulling back and forth a few times, before pushing in a second. "Oh, God. Oh, ooohhh, please," Beth whimpered.

Daryl wasn't quite sure what Beth was asking for, so he started to wriggle and rub his fingers around experimentally inside her, waiting for a reaction.

Beth nuzzled her face into his strong muscular shoulder and grabbed hold of his hair, jumping and moaning deeply when the pads of his fingers pressed into the rough patch on the front wall of her pussy. Daryl did it again, this time curling his fingers forward and rubbing slowly but firmly as he kissed upwards along the column of her neck. Beth groaned out his name and pushed herself back, sinking as deep as she could onto his thick digits until she felt every nerve ending in her body spark with electricity.

"Ya like that? Right there?" Daryl panted before he crushed his mouth into hers, swallowing her gasps as he rubbed and pushed with more fervour, this time brushing his thumb over her hard little clit, Beth nodding her approval wildly.

Beth had never felt anything as amazing as having the man she loved touching her in divine ways she never before knew existed. As her soul and mind exploded, as Daryl pushed his tongue inside her mouth and his fingers into her body, an overwhelming need to let go pulsed through her core, leaving her breathless and shaking and her centre clenching impatiently around his fingers.

"C'mon, Beth. Ya gonna come fer me?" Daryl growled as he peeled his lips away from Beth's and watched her beautiful face scrunch up as she gasped for air and clawed at his neck.

"Oh, God, Yeah. That feels good," Beth gasped, panting hard as her body began to tingle, a beautiful throb pulsing in her centre as Daryl continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her body, circling rhythmically and firmly around her sensitive nub until he could actually see the moment her body started to come apart, until he could actually feel her strong ribbed walls fluttering and jumping around his fingers and he knew she was about to go over the edge.

"C'mon, Beth…wanna feel ya come all over me," Daryl growled against her mouth without even thinking. This was the single hottest fucking thing he'd ever experienced, and right now, even as every drop of blood in his body was rushing to his cock, leaving him feeling light headed, all he cared about was staying right here with his girl and doing this for her over and over. Giving her pleasure and knowing she was feeling just a fraction of the same ecstasy he was, was all he needed.

Daryl held her body as close to his as he could, sliding his fingers over that same spot inside her, over and over until Beth finally threw her head back and her body tightened in his arms to the point of snapping.

"Don't stop…oh God, I'm comin'," Beth screamed as Daryl kissed and licked his way down her chest, groaning in pure joy at finally being able to get Beth off.

He sucked her hardened pink nipple into his hot mouth, nipping hard enough to make her tug painfully at his hair. Seconds later Beth's whole body started to spasm, her slick ribbed walls contracting rapidly and with force around his digits as her warm juices covered his fingers, his palm, her thighs and probably the rug too. Every sinew of Beth's body was erupting at once, a blinding mass of stars exploding behind her eyes until she couldn't see or breathe or think or move.

Moments later, as Beth came down from her high, all she could remember were arms holding her tight as her world imploded. Daryl on the other hand could remember every last detail, and knew he would do until the day he died...how beautiful she'd looked as she'd let him finger fuck her to orgasm, how ethereal she'd sounded as she'd cried out his name, and how absolutely mind-blowing it'd felt as she'd come all over him. Like she was marking him as hers. And he was hers. He knew even if Beth changed her mind, if she never wanted to see him again after tonight, he would never ever want anyone else the way he wanted her. He'd found his soulmate, and Daryl knew he'd love her for the rest of his life.

Luckily for Daryl, Beth had no plans on leaving him. Just the opposite if Beth had any choice in it.

"Daryl?" Beth's sweet voice wrapping itself around his name always made his heart thump, but this time it startled him from his thoughts, too...thoughts that were heading back into dark territory he was glad to forget.

"Ya okay? Back with us?" he asked teasingly, rubbing his nose back and forth through the hair at her temple, feeling as both Beth nodded her answer, and a burst of air from a satisfied sigh skimmed heavily against his neck.

Beth squeezed her leg tightly around Daryl's hip, dug her heel into his ass and pushed herself up against his hardened cock. She snuggled her cheek against the centre of his chest, the spot she knew fitted her perfectly. Only this time it felt better than ever, it was bare and warm and the smattering of hair tickled her skin like she'd always imagined it would.

"Can we tell everyone now? About us? I know I said we shouldn't, but I don't wanna pretend anymore, Daryl. I don't wanna spend another second without you. I wanna spend every day and every night, just like this. Like a proper couple...like Maggie and Glenn," Beth asked softly.

Daryl wasn't expecting that question, and he had no idea what to say, so instead of answering he brought his hand up to cup the back of her head, and pressed a kiss into the tangled mess of hair on her crown, lingering there as he inhaled the feint smell of vanilla...of Beth.

He wanted to say yes. Of course he wanted to spend every day and night he had left on this earth with Beth by his side, in his bed, with everyone knowing she loved him as much as he loved her.

But he needed to say no. He was petrified they would take her from him. Banish him from the prison for violating the sweetest, youngest, most precious member of the group. He was sure they wouldn't understand...understand that he wasn't a dirty old pervert, and it wasn't like that at all. Understand that his heart and soul and body had been waiting his whole life for Beth Greene to come along and make him complete, and that now he'd found her he was going to take such good care of her, always.

"Daryl? What's wrong? We don't hafta tell anyone if you're not ready. I don't mind. We'll do whatever you want." Beth pulled herself into a sitting position again, gazing down at the man beside her as he fiddled nervously with the ends of her hair.

Daryl shook his head, flicking his bangs out of his eyes, as he caught Beth's gaze. "I wanna. I wanna tell everyone, Beth. But they ain't all gonna understand. Ya ain't eighteen yet. I'm...well I'm old enough to be yer daddy. What if they send me away? What if they forbid ya from seein' me?" Daryl's voice was surprisingly quiet and calm as he rubbed his thumb rhythmically over Beth's hip in an effort to comfort himself from such painful thoughts. "Maybe we should keep it quiet for a while longer. Yer eighteen soon, and we can still come here, as much as ya want, whenever ya want," Daryl added. He was desperately trying not to show exactly how terrified he was of losing her, but at the same time he didn't want her to think he didn't want and need her with every fibre of his body, because he did.

"I guess you're right...for now. But I'm sure daddy will be okay with it...after a while. Betcha didn't know he was twenty-two years older than my mom? Daddy's lots of things, but a hypocrite ain't one. And Maggie? Sure, she'd blow her top, but underneath all that bluster she wants me to be happy...and she, outta everyone, knows what it feels like to find someone you can love nowadays. And the others? What? They gonna have a stupid council meeting about who people can and can't fall in love with, now? Screw them. Ain't none of their goddamn business anyhow. If they don't like it, we'll leave. Together. Because there's nothin' and no one left in this world that's ever gonna stop me bein' with you. Especially not a bunch of asshole hypocritical nosey jerks that ain't got nothin' better to do with their time since the world went to shit, than to sit in judgement on other people's lives!" Beth inhaled sharply, catching her breath, as her tirade finally stopped.

Daryl had been staring at her wide eyed and open mouthed since the words "screw them" had left her lips. A feeling of fear, shock, pride and complete and utter love for the woman in front of him had almost overwhelmed him as he'd listened to her voice much of the same angry thoughts he'd been having.

"Fuck, Beth! What the hell was that?" Daryl exclaimed, unable able to stop either the grin of happiness that was plastering itself across his face, or the rush of blood that was draining rapidly south, from his head to his dick again.

He'd never imagined any of that would be something he'd hear fall from Beth's pretty lips, but fuck, the knowledge she would fight for him, that she would run with him (even though he knew he'd never let her do any of that) made his very soul burn with desire and his dick throb with need.

Beth was grinning back at him, eyes wide with her hand clamped over her mouth in pure disbelief...at herself.

Beth removed her hand and giggled softly, slightly ashamed at her outburst. "I'm sorry. That...I don't know where that came from." Beth paused for a second as she thought about it, and felt that same passion rising up in her again. "No, actually that's a lie. It came from here." Beth placed her hand over her heart for a moment. "And I'm not sorry neither. I meant it. I'm gonna go where you go from now on, and I don't care if that means we leave everyone else and start again on our own. I love you, and I choose you. I'll always choose you, Daryl."

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, their eyes filling with hunger and their expressions turning to ones of desire, the only noise and movement in the room coming from the crackling dancing fire as it burned brightly behind the blonde.

Beth's eyes started to roam the perfect contours and shapes of Daryl's body, drinking in the sight of his naked and hardened manhood for the first time. She still couldn't quite believe he'd never slept with anyone before. He was the most beautiful man she'd ever known. Physically he was probably just about perfect, not that she'd seen any other naked men to compare him to, but his body was smooth and tanned with broad shoulders, sculpted chest, narrow waist, muscular arms and legs, big hands, big..., well _it_ seemed huge to her anyway. He had the most beautiful rugged face too, with big soulful ocean blue eyes and the cutest little button nose she'd ever seen.

But inside she knew he was even more beautiful; kind, capable, funny, loyal, loving and generous. Why hadn't some other woman claimed him years ago? It seemed hard to believe no one had ever wanted him. But then dead people coming back to eat you sounded pretty hard to believe at first, too.

Beth suddenly realised Daryl was watching her, she snapped her head away quickly and guiltily, as if she'd been caught doing something bad. She pulled herself to her feet and stood herself in front of her man, holding her hands out to him in an invitation to join her. She could see he was more than ready to go again, and right now there was nothing more Beth wanted either, than to feel her man inside her.

Daryl didn't wait a beat before accepting her offer. He'd laid there letting her eyes devour him, it'd seemed only fair since he'd done more than his fair share of staring at her already, but now he desperately wanted to make love to her again, to forget what might be waiting for them when the time came to leave this cabin. All he wanted was to lose himself in Beth's body and pretend this was their real home and that they didn't live in a world ravaged by death and hopelessness.

He stood up and swept her off her feet and into his arms, eliciting a shocked squeal from the blonde which Daryl decided he could best muffle with his mouth and tongue. Although the walkers were pretty much frozen solid this time of year, he was taking no chances where Beth was concerned.

"Better keep it down. Don't want no walkers gettin' in and eatin' ya...that's my job," Daryl declared confidently as he sat his girl down on the edge of the battered old kitchen table, kissing her deeply before coming up for air.

"What d'ya mean, you're gonna eat...? Oh!" Beth felt a crimson tidal wave of embarrassment flushing over her whole body as she suddenly realised exactly what Daryl meant.

She didn't have long to endure the shame of glowing bright red though before Daryl was distracting her. He was wedged between her legs, his fingers woven tightly through the hair on her scalp, kissing her neck and throat softly as he slowly lowered her backwards and laid her flat out on the hard wooden table.

"Ya don't hafta lemme do this. Ya never hafta do anythin' ya don't wanna, Beth. Just say and I'll stop."

"Why would I stop you? Won't I like it?" she asked nervously, swallowing hard and panicking as Daryl stroked her hair and nipped at her ear.

Daryl turned his head to meet her gaze, a grin appearing on his face as he thought about how completely sweet and innocent she sounded...and at how utterly damn clueless they both were. Mostly though, at how thankful he was that Beth probably wouldn't know bad oral sex from good. "Nah, Beth, yer definitely supposed to like it," Daryl teased, gnawing on his lower lip to stop from laughing.

"Are you laughin' at me now, Daryl Dixon?" Beth asked with mock indignation, slapping his bicep playfully and grinning.

"Nah, I just ain't sure how good it's gonna be is all, so...I'unno, tell me if it don't feel right or somethin'." Daryl became the shy one again now as he flicked his hair around and tried to hide his face behind it.

Beth was having none of it though as she pushed his bangs back out of the way and crashed her mouth into his, stealing a quick kiss before pulling away to answer him. "Okay, I promise," she whispered sweetly. "But I already know there's nothin' you could ever do that I wouldn't like."


	5. Chapter 5 - Eternity

**Chapter Five – Eternity**

Daryl's heart began to bang wildly in his chest as a groan of happiness rumbled deep in his throat. Those sweet encouraging words from the angel laid out under him were all he'd needed to hear to finally shake his last few doubtful thoughts.

The archer leaned in closer to his girl with a smile plastered across his face, his lips and nose grazing softly back and forth against her mouth. As his eyes drifted shut Daryl enjoyed the exhilarating new sensations that were racing through his body as he teased out beautiful soft sighs of desire from his woman. Sighs of desire that were driving him insane with lust and desire.

"Daryl...please," Beth begged, a breathy murmur against his lips.

Daryl let out a deep groan and pressed his mouth into hers with more force, his lips massaging Beth's swollen and bruised ones and his tongue swirling slow as molasses around her welcoming cavern, drowning out her delicate whimpers with his own guttural groans of pleasure.

Beth scraped her fingernails across his scalp and tugged on his hair, moaning into him as she began to kiss him back with even more passion.

As they kissed, Daryl let his big calloused hands roam across the slight curves of Beth's tiny body, losing himself in the electricity that was surging through his veins as his rough skin dragged across the silky softness of hers, and letting himself become lost in images of his future...a future where he got to do this with her every single day...and for the rest of his life.

Desperate to carry on, to play out the dirty little scenario he'd thought so much about, he forced himself to pull away from Beth's demanding kiss. His darkened eyes filling with need as he let them roam hungrily down her body; over her face, her breasts, her stomach, her pussy, before he lifted his gaze and pressed his lips into her jaw, eagerly moving downwards as he kissed along the column of her neck. Slow, languid, hot open mouthed kisses that almost burned her tender flesh. He licked and sucked with force as her pulse pounded dangerously fast and hard under his lips. His hands cupped and squeezed the swell of her breasts as his teeth nipped and tugged at her hard sensitive nipples, one then the other, Beth's body arching up off the table and her fingers fisting into his hair as she moaned his name.

Daryl continued on, his body aflame with a newfound confidence as he watched Beth's body responding like this to his touches. His tongue licked at the glistening sheen of sweat between her breasts as his hands roamed the length of her legs. His mouth descended lower still, his whiskers scratching as he sucked and nibbled a delicious warm wet pathway to the dip of her navel.

As Beth writhed and moaned, Daryl kissed the firm flesh of her belly and licked at the inside of her soft pale thighs. He pushed his hands under her backside...palming and massaging her ass cheeks as he leaned over her abdomen, his eyes connecting with hers. He swallowed hard as he saw the shy but curious way she was watching him. Daryl imagined Beth watching him like that would make him even more nervous about going down on her, that it would make him even more embarrassed about doing something so intimate...but it didn't. It was thrilling, it was arousing. It was making his dick harder than it had ever been before to see how badly she needed him to touch her. Knowing he was about to do something no one else ever had, or ever would, was intoxicating...exciting...and all he wanted was to make it feel good.

As his eyes stayed locked with hers, Daryl lifted Beth's hips slightly and tentatively pressed his mouth and nose into the small thick patch of beautiful damp yellow curls in front of him. He inhaled her scent, nuzzling deeper before extending his tongue for that first taste of her...and it was better than anything he could've ever dreamed. A strong but completely addictive musky, bitter-sweet mix of them, dirty like him and sweet like her.

"Mmmm, ya taste good," Daryl mumbled, tracing his tongue around his lips and smiling. "So fuckin' good," he groaned hungrily, holding her gaze and watching her squirm and flush pink in embarrassment, her knees trying to close around him...even as her blown pupils and dirty moans told him she desperately wanted him to carry on.

Daryl tightened his hold on her ass and licked her again, deeper and for longer, the flat of his tongue travelling the length of her pussy before experimentally flicking back and forth over her hardened clit. Beth gasped and jerked her hips at the strange new sensation, her eyes flashing with heightened arousal and anticipation as they burned into his black orbs.

"Oh, God. Daryl...?" Beth whimpered, hardly able to stand it and moaning in ecstasy as her head fell backwards and her hands flew up from their place on the table to grab Daryl's hair.

It was the most erotic sound Daryl had ever heard; a breathless laugh of genuine curiosity, a cry of shocked amazement, a sweet gasp of euphoria. It made his heart throb and his dick ache. It made him want to give her even more and make it perfect...just like her.

Daryl lifted her hips higher, dropping to his knees and throwing her legs over his broad shoulders for better access. He pressed his mouth to her open pussy, making much the same noises as Beth. His tongue lapped eagerly around every contour and through every wet fold, his lips and teeth sucking and tugging at her most beautiful intimate parts as Beth clung onto the table edge once more in an attempt to steady herself.

"Daryl," Beth gasped, "Oh god, that feels so good." Beth dug her heel into the back of Daryl's shoulder as one hand grabbed for his head, holding him between her thighs as she ground her aching pussy hard against his mouth. As she rubbed back and forth, as she smothered his mouth and chin with her arousal, Daryl held her down as best he could. He licked and sucked at the hot wet swollen flesh of her folds, swirling the tip of his tongue in slow soft circles around her engorged clit until he could feel her body begin to tighten and groan under its need to let go.

Beth released her grip on the table, leant up on one elbow and grabbed hold of Daryl's hand, pushing it towards her entrance to show him what she needed.

Daryl slowed his ministrations and pulled back for a moment to look at exactly how beautiful she was right now, all dishevelled and flushed and so sure of what she needed, but still somehow so shy and sweet that he felt a pang of guilt for what he'd done...all the things he was about to do. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt her move his fingers impatiently through her dripping folds.

"Please. I'm so close," she mumbled, "make me come again." Beth met Daryl's dark desire filled stare with her own huge darkened eyes, pleading with him to go on as she pressed his fingertips into the soft wet flesh of her entrance.

Without taking his eyes from her face, Daryl slowly pushed two fingers inside her as deeply as he could. He watched her eyes squeeze shut as her teeth bit down almost painfully into her lower lip, a long deep groan rolling from between her lips out into the silence of the cabin.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked, not completely sure he hadn't actually just hurt her.

"Yeah," she mewled, "Yeah...oh, god, I'm gonna come." Daryl could feel her insides contracting, he could almost see her heart banging into her ribs as her chest heaved, and he was sure if he made one more movement she would come all over him.

He kept his fingers unmoving and buried inside her, his tongue licking softly through the folds of her pussy and tracing soft slow circles around her clit. Daryl watched her body, reading her reactions as he started to slide his fingers in and out of her body using just enough pressure and speed to keep Beth panting and writhing and frantically grasping for him. As Beth tried her hardest to grind against him and find the release she needed, Daryl held her down, his eyes flashing up to meet hers again. They were telling her he was going to take care of her, promising her he wasn't about to deny her anything and asking her to trust him.

As Beth closed her eyes, as she relaxed and laid back down, she felt his fingers shift inside her. His fingers now curling forwards and pushing hard against the rough front wall of her pussy. Beth groaned out at the sudden feeling of pressure, the urgent deep pulsing sensation that felt like she wanted to pee and come at the same time. But it still wasn't enough. It left her body needing more, it left her aching and throbbing and so close to orgasm she couldn't bear it. "Please..." Beth couldn't finish her plea before Daryl's face was buried between her thighs again, kissing and licking through her swollen folds, his lips sealing themselves around her clit as he suckled, and his fingers moving in long hard thrusts against that same spot inside her.

Without chance to warn him, Beth came. Hard against Daryl's mouth and around the fingers still slowly fucking into her. She didn't think it would ever end. Wave after wave of pleasure crashing through her body as it imploded. Daryl sucking and lapping up everything she gave him as her body jerked around, her legs clamped shut, and her insides contracted around him like a vice.

When her body had stopped shaking Daryl tore himself away from her centre, kissing frantically back up along her sweaty heaving body, claiming her mouth with his as she curled her arms around his neck. He snaked his tongue between her lips, pushing deep into her mouth and letting her taste and smell herself on him as he kissed her until neither could breathe. Beth slid her still pulsing centre against the erection pressed hard between her thighs, desperately wanting Daryl inside her again, wanting to give him the same release he'd given her.

"I ain't gonna last," Daryl gasped, understanding exactly what she wanted from him and knowing he probably wouldn't last any longer this time than the first. He was apologising for something that hadn't even happened as he pulled back to look at her, feeling embarrassed once more as his fingers combed through her messy curls and his eyes darted desperately around her face.

Beth uncurled her arm from around his neck, brushing the backs of her fingers down his cheek, smiling that smile that somehow always managed to make everything okay. "I don't care, baby. It's just me and you. Us. I don't need someone who can last all night. Just someone that's still gonna want me afterwards... that's gonna stay with me forever," she reassured him. Then her sweet smile erupted into a grin as she thought of something. "Aaannd, I already know there's one thing ya don't need _any_ practice at!"

Daryl couldn't help but smile as he pressed his lips into hers, pulling her up onto her feet and twirling her around so quickly that Beth gasped in surprise. "Yeah, that so?" he asked as he dragged her backwards into his chest and nuzzled his face into the curve of her shoulder. "Least I ain't completely useless then," he mumbled, sucking the soft spot under her ear as his hands roamed upwards from their place on her slender waist. "Ya ain't useless at nothin'," Beth told him firmly as he cupped her tiny firm breasts and tugged on her hardened nipples, his cock pushing and dribbling impatiently into the crack of her ass.

"Bend over then," he growled. "Guess we're gonna find out," he drawled teasingly, gently following Beth downwards as she did as he asked, pressing herself into the table as she laid flat out on her front. Daryl pressed big soft open-mouthed kisses along the length of her spine, one hand spreading her legs further apart as the other curled around his cock. He inhaled a deep breath, readying himself as he slid the throbbing head back and forth through her soaking folds, pushing against the soft flesh of her entrance before shoving completely inside her in one quick thrust.

Beth cried out so loudly that Daryl stopped, almost pulling straight back out. "Sorry. That hurt? Ya wanna stop? We can stop," Daryl asked frantically, kissing behind her ear over and over in apology, and stroking his hand along the length of her outstretched arm, covering the fingers that were gripping hard onto the table edge with his own before squeezing onto them tightly in reassurance.

"No, I don't wanna stop! I'm fine!" Beth giggled, rolling her eyes in exasperation even though she knew he couldn't see. "I told you, Daryl, you could never hurt me. I think we both just need a lesson in tellin' a good moan from a bad moan, is all!" Beth wriggled her ass, purposefully squeezing her walls around Daryl's cock in affirmation. "That was definitely a good moan," she whispered as she glanced over her shoulder, her eyes flashing with mirth and teasing.

Daryl cocked his eyebrow, peering through his bangs as he kissed the end of her cute little nose. "Well, now yer just askin' for it!" he drawled before standing up straight and trailing the rough pads of his fingertips downwards over the clammy skin of her back and lightly slapping her ass, making her moan and shudder.

"Daryl!" Beth squealed as he rubbed and squeezed her backside, smirking to himself.

His hands slid underneath her stomach and raised her up off the table until she was resting on her elbows, giving just enough room for Daryl to grab her breast with one hand and under her hip with his other.

Daryl slowly pushed forward until he met resistance, until he was as deep as he was ever going to be inside his woman, then he drew back his hips, almost completely pulling out of her warmth before sliding himself back inside in one long slow thrust that had him panting. Beth moaned and gasped, her hand reaching backwards and finding purchase on her man's backside as she held onto him encouragingly. Daryl squeezed her hip, thrusting into her again, slamming hard against her ass. "C'mon," she whispered, "tell me how bad ya wanna come."

"Bad," he whimpered as his balls slapped against the back of her sticky wet thighs, "I wanna come so bad...ya feel so good, so fuckin' good...Jesus, Beth...yer gonna make me come," he told her, desperately trying to hold on. His dick slid in and out of her tight wet centre in longer, slower and deeper strokes, over and over again as he closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, forcing himself to think about anything but her. Anything except the feel and sound of sweet Beth Greene as he shoved himself into her.

But as her moans filled the air, as she flexed around his cock and dug her nails into his ass, he couldn't help but open his eyes, pulling back to watch her beautiful tight pussy stretching around his cock as he thrust up into her tiny body. He also couldn't help his balls tightening almost painfully as the rush of climax began to crash through his body.

Daryl wrapped his arms tightly around Beth's waist as he fell against her back and pulled her closer, his head resting on her shoulder as his breathless gasps came hard and fast, his pleasurable groans filling Beth's ears and sending another gush of arousal to her entrance. He slid in and out of her dripping centre, moving faster and harder until he couldn't stop himself from coming. Beth's loud cries of pleasure drowning out his muffled grunts and groans of ecstacy as he buried his face into her shoulder.

Daryl let himself go as his head started to spin, his heart exploded, and clinging to Beth's heaving body was all he could do to stop himself from spiralling completely into oblivion.

Minutes passed before his mind began to refocus, and as his senses returned, he realised Beth was squashed underneath his heaving and boneless form, struggling for air as she gently combed her fingers through his bangs, waiting patiently for him to come round.

"Daryl? Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly. Daryl pressed his mouth into the nape of her neck, kissing her hard as he eased his softening cock out of her body, rolling off the blonde and onto his side to lie next to her. He curled up on the table top as he pulled Beth close, turning her to face him and wrapping his arms around her. "Why? Couldn't ya tell that was a good groan?!" Daryl whispered as he kissed the corner of her mouth, a smirk on his lips.

Beth rolled her eyes. "Guess we just need to practice some more, huh?" Daryl didn't have the energy to answer her, instead he held her head against his neck and buried his nose into her hair, sighing happily.

They laid together like that for an age, the fire still crackling as Beth shuffled around, curling herself around Daryl's warm chest, drifting in and out of sleep. As Daryl's heart stopped banging and arousal turned to contentment, his fingers walked mindlessly up and down Beth's spine, tugging gently on the ends of her hair and twirling them around his fingers. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been this happy...simply because he never had been. Daryl knew now he couldn't live without her, and even though he still needed to practice at the lasting all night bit, the staying with her forever bit...well, that was something he could do.

Beth sighed and moaned quietly in contentment as Daryl eventually lifted her arm from across his body and rolled out from under her, curling his strong arms around her limp body, hoisting her off the table and safely against his chest. He kissed her cheek, eliciting another happy grumble from the blonde before he carried her across the cabin, over towards the tiny single bed that was pushed up against the wall in the far corner of the room. His hand fumbled around blindly beneath them, ripping back what seemed like dozens of layers of bedding before finally laying her down as gently as he could, placing her head in the centre of the pretty lace pillowcase she'd chosen (or more accurately, stolen) from the stores back at the prison. Daryl pulled the blankets and sheets back up and settled them around her shoulders, tucking her away safely like she was the most precious thing in the world.

But to Daryl that's exactly was what she was. She was his first love...his only love, and his reason to stay alive, she was his everything and he knew she always would be.

He stared at her for a while, drinking her in...her flawless pale skin, her beautiful blush pink cheeks, her perfect red lips, her long thick dark lashes, and her tangled damp golden curls splayed out messily like a halo of light around her face. She was exquisite, far too good for either this world or him, and Daryl knew if he'd believed one bit in Jesus Christ and Heaven and Hell, he would have sworn she was an angel sent to save his dark and broken soul, to show him all the things he'd been missing out on his whole life.

Daryl brushed his fingertips softly down the side of her face as he considered his next move. He really didn't want to leave her, not now, not ever, but he also wanted her to be able to sleep without his stupid ass pestering her (and Daryl knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from pestering her...not now he knew exactly how amazing it was to be held by her) so he leant forward and gently pressed his lips to her temple in a sweet goodnight gesture. "I'mma go sleep on the couch," he whispered, somehow feeling the need to explain himself to the sleeping woman, not wanting her to think he'd abandoned her or changed his mind. "Sweet dreams, beautiful," he mumbled, but the gruff tone to his voice unintentionally startled Beth from her light sleep.

"You don't wanna stay with me?" Beth asked sleepily, her voice a croaky mumble as she licked her lips and looked up at him through half open eyes, lacing her small fingers tightly through his in an attempt to stop him leaving.

"What d'you think? 'course I wanna stay with ya, but there ain't room. Have ya seen how goddamn small this bed is? My big ass'll break it in two!" Daryl snorted as he squeezed onto Beth's hand lovingly, raising it to his lips and kissing her fingertips, one by one.

"I don't care how small it is, get in here, or I'm gonna join ya on the couch. Your choice, Mr Dixon, but I ain't sleepin' on my own. I wanna spend the night with you." Beth gave Daryl her sweetest smile before letting go of his hand and quickly grabbing his naked hip, tugging him forward slightly. "So...you wanna sleep with me here, or on the couch?" she asked again, pouting suggestively as she gave him her ultimatum.

Daryl smirked at the beautiful bossy mess below him, his heart missing a beat, astounded once more by her ability to always make him feel wanted and special. He knew it wasn't something she even had to think about either, it was just Beth's way. "Here, I guess. But don't go blamin' me, Greene, if the damn bed collapses and ya break yer neck!" Daryl growled before lunging forward and groaning playfully into the curve of Beth's neck as he nipped and nuzzled at her throat.

Beth burst into a fit of giggles as Daryl collapsed onto her, the bedframe creaking and the mattress springs squeaking and sagging under the strain of the extra weight.

"Hey! That's your space, there!" Beth gasped, still giggling as she pushed Daryl off her and guided him instead into the tiny gap next to her.

"The fuck?!" Daryl huffed in feigned disbelief as Beth rolled onto her side, shuffling to the edge of the mattress to give Daryl slightly more room to manoeuvre. "C'mon, hurry up and put your arms around me, Dixon," Beth demanded through a yawn.

Daryl rolled his eyes and shifted around in the space behind her in his rush to get settled, bouncing around on the painful lumpy mattress springs and tugging maniacally at the mass of blankets, grumbling loudly as his feet tangled in a throw, then cussing as the back of his head cracked against the wall.

Daryl huffed out and stopped moving, adjusting what he could of the bed covers before realising this was how he was going to have to spend the night; butt naked, crushed against a hard cold wall, lying awkwardly on an uncomfortable mattress in a bed too short and too narrow...then, as he looked at the angel next to him, he realised he didn't give a damn. He'd sleep like this for all eternity if it meant Beth could always lie with him; naked and beautiful and asking him to hold her.

He snaked his arms around Beth's waist and pulled her close, doing as she asked and getting as comfortable as he could. He groaned happily as he moulded himself around her back and buried his nose into the curls at her neck. "Happy now, M'lady?" Daryl asked in a whisper, teasing her with both his words and his lips as he pressed his mouth into the hollow under her ear, feeling happy enough to burst at the knowledge he was finally going to get to spend the whole night with Beth in his arms.

"Hmmmm, yep! See, the bed didn't break either, did it?" Beth declared sleepily, sighing and stifling another yawn as she snuggled backwards and settled her soft curves further into Daryl's solid muscles. Beth covered Daryl's hands with her own and wrapped his arms tightly across her middle, purring in happiness. Beth could already feel her eyes closing and her mind drifting again. The heat and glow from the fire, the silence filled only by the occasional crackle of burning logs and Daryl's steady breathing, the calm of being held in her lovers safe embrace as the afterglow of their love making still burned throughout her body...all sending her into shut down.

"Yet. The bed ain't broke yet, Beth. Reckon we'll see how it holds up later when..." Daryl's low rumble trailed off after he lifted his head to kiss her, but realised she was already sound asleep in his arms.

Daryl smirked to himself as he dropped his head back into the pillow and let out a long deep sigh; the heat and the silence of the room, and the softness of Beth's body beginning to relax him better than any blankets or mattress ever could. His mind began to wander as his thumb rubbed rhythmically over her tiny hand.

He might have felt exhausted, but sleep was the last thing on Daryl's mind, he wanted to enjoy holding his newfound lover in his arms for as long as he could. He wanted to watch her as she slept...not because he was a creeper, or the dirty old man everyone would accuse him of being once they found out what had happened here...but because he wanted to be close to her, to see all the little things no one else would ever get to see. He wanted to see her cute little nose twitch as she dreamed, he wanted to listen to her mumbling nonsense in the night. He wanted to watch the amazing way her body unconsciously shuddered as he ran his fingers over her naked flesh, how blowing his warm breath against the shell of her ear made her nipples pucker and skin bump. He wanted to tangle his limbs with hers, bury his nose in her hair and feel the strong thrum of her heart against his, knowing it was beating for him.

He wanted to experience all the things he'd missed out on his whole life, but that everyone else took for granted. To Daryl, nothing concerning him and Beth was small or trivial and never would be, they were the intimate moments he'd always longed for someone to share with him. Moments he'd accepted a long time ago weren't meant for someone as damaged and useless as him, but because of Beth were somehow now happening.

Daryl wanted to enjoy lying next to the woman he loved and revel in the peace and quiet, knowing that for once they wouldn't be interrupted, knowing he didn't have to feel guilty or ashamed for wanting her, for needing her, and knowing what they'd done here in this cabin was real... because he knew one thing for certain; tomorrow everything was going to change, and nothing they ever did from now on would ever quite be _this_ again.

As he held onto Beth's body, Daryl was determined to not let his mind go down that sad road...the road that always led to him being alone. Instead his mind began to run wild with all manner of happy and exciting thoughts about her...about them. Images of a future he was determined, more now than ever, they would somehow get to experience together. Daryl snuggled his head further into the pillow, closing his eyes and letting his fingers drift mindlessly up and down Beth's curves. Touching her was soothing and calming but he could already feel himself hardening against the small of her back, he could feel the rush of arousal and longing starting to once more flood his senses. But his mind was now slowing as an overwhelming sense of tiredness washed over him. Reality was blurring into his daydreams as they swirled around in his head until they were all one big strange, twisted, beautiful dream.

Daryl was awoken from that beautiful dream as the bed began to creak and move around him. The mattress springs bouncing and squeaking while a strange warm pressure crushed down into his abdomen. As his mind and body struggled to determine dream from reality once more, another sensation took over, one that was more familiar to him. One that made his pulse race and his blood burn hot in his veins. The undeniably soft smooth warmth of Beth's lips kissing and sucking at his flesh as her delicate moans filled his ears. Daryl opened his eyes to find Beth sat astride him, her face hovering closely above his, more beautiful than anything his dreams could ever offer.

"Hi," Beth whispered almost shyly. Her eyes were wide, shining brightly, even in the now darkened room, and a huge grin tugged at her lips as she dug her teeth nervously into her lower lip.

"Hi, yerself," Daryl mumbled in response, still half asleep, but well aware he was grinning like a fool, too.

Beth pressed her lips into his, holding them there for a moment before sitting herself upright. Daryl's lips almost refused to let her leave though, hungrily following hers like they were stitched together by an invisible thread as Beth pushed him back down into the pillow.

Daryl had never seen her look quite as sexy or enticing as she did right now; her body glowing beautifully in the dim light of the dying fire, her now dry hair cascading in ringlets around her shoulders, swishing around her hardened pink nipples. Daryl wondered if that was how every woman looked after their first time...glowing, confident, ethereal, different...or if he'd just been too blind to see her properly until now. Maybe he looked different to her, too? He definitely felt different...he felt wanted for the first time in his life...like he was now a part of something normal, like he was finally a man, not the scared and broken little boy he'd been before.

"D'ya still wanna see how the bed holds up?" Beth asked quietly through heavy breaths. Her fingernails tracing lazy circles over his bare chest and her strong thighs squeezing around his waist, making sure he could feel how wet she was for him. Making sure he understood exactly what she was asking.

As Daryl continued to gaze at her, as he felt the hot slick folds of her pussy glide over his flesh, he couldn't help elicit a loud moan, sliding his hands either side of her face and pulling her downwards...pulling her mouth back onto his where he would keep it for all eternity if he could.

He kissed her slowly, his teeth tugging teasingly at her lips and his tongue barely brushing hers. He could already feel his rock hard erection twitching against her soft ass cheek, eager to be back inside her body, and as another of his dirty little fantasies started to play out in his mind, he knew pacing himself was the only way he had any chance of holding out.

Daryl pulled back and looked at her, narrowing his eyes in mock suspicion. "Thought ya were dead to the world earlier? Just pretendin' huh, Ms Greene?" he asked, smirking as he tucked a curl behind her ear and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"No! I was asleep...well kinda...I only heard bits of what you said. I don't think you got as far as sayin' how ya wanted to test it though. I'm guessin' we could maybe try this?" As Beth pushed down on his shoulders, she shifted her hips and gently began to drag her centre back and forth along the solid length of his erection, coating him with her arousal and claiming his mouth with hers, kissing him passionately and until neither could catch their breath.

After what seemed like forever, Daryl grabbed her hips and stilled them. He pulled back from her punishing kiss, pupils blown and breath heavy, a smirk curling at his lips.

"We could do that," he said, raising Beth up a fraction before slowly pushing just the tip of his swollen cock inside her. "Or we could do this?" he groaned as he held Beth steadily above him like she weighed nothing, watching as a moan fell from her open lips and a look of pure pleasure spread across her now flushed face.

"Yeah. This. Oh God, this. Please," Beth gasped, nodding wildly and grinning. Her teeth bit into her lip and her nails dug into the muscle of his shoulders as she lowered her centre further down his length. She whimpered and moaned as her body engulfed him completely, that glorious and now familiar stretching and burning sensation that she hoped would never end setting her aflame from the inside out once more. That same beautiful stretching and burning that told her she was finally a woman. Daryl Dixon's woman.

Daryl grabbed Beth's ass with one hand and around her head with the other. He pulled her face towards his, growling out as he crashed his lips into hers. Every sinew of his body was telling him to let her pound down hard and fast around his cock, to let her to make him come, to let her to give him the release he needed and to let her hold him tight as his world spun out of control... but he wanted something more this time, something better than instant gratification. He wanted to make love to her properly... to take his time, make her come, make her as happy as she made him.

As Beth returned his kiss her hips continued to rock back and forth. Long, languid strokes as her tight wet pussy slid the entire length of his rigid cock, base to tip, smothering him in her juice and making him moan for more.

Beth pulled back from her man's punishing kiss, her mouth grazing over Daryl's jaw, kissing softly as she moved towards his ear, her hips keeping their steady rhythm as she rode his long thick cock. "Promise me this is how it's always gonna be, even after we go back home," Beth pleaded, her voice a pained whisper as her fingers gripped his shoulders and her mouth brushed against the soft flesh under his ear.

Daryl's hand gripped her hip and stopped her moving. He gently turned her face to look at him, his eyes burning into hers and telling her everything she needed to know, before his mouth claimed hers once more in a tender and slow kiss.

"S'gonna be so much better than this, Beth. S'gonna be amazin'. I'm gonna take care a' ya...give ya everythin' ya want," Daryl promised as his fingers threaded through hers. "Yer my girl now, yer always gonna be my girl," Daryl mumbled, rubbing his nose against hers and closing his eyes as she moaned and squeezed her centre around him, driving him insane.

"So...we gonna try to break this bed?" Daryl asked, cocking his eyebrow as he suddenly rolled them over. He pulled Beth under him, keeping his cock buried deep inside her as they bounced gently in the hollows of the lumpy mattress.

"Daryl! What are you...?!" Beth squealed as she giggled through heavy deep breaths, Daryl interrupting her with a quick hard kiss to her lips.

"I'm gonna make love ta ya. Gonna make ya come so hard it breaks this stupid bed," Daryl drawled, a low gruff confident statement that made Beth's insides somersault and her pussy contract hard around him.

He slid his big warm hand under her ass and tilted her hips upward, slowly withdrawing from her tight heat as he rested his forehead against hers. "That's what I'mma do."

Beth clamped her hands onto his ass, pulling him back into her and nipping at his lower lip. "You're so bad, Daryl," Beth whimpered as she licked and sucked at his lips, one hand now pushing his messy hair away from his eyes so she could see him. "I kinda like our little bed though!" Beth declared, giggling madly before Daryl thrust his tongue into her mouth to muffle her beautiful noises.

As Daryl lathed his tongue first forcefully, then more gently against hers, as one hand squeezed her ass and the other played in the golden curls spread over the pillow, his cock slid in and out of her body...smooth long hard strokes that made her moan and pant as they repeatedly hit some untouched place deep inside her.

Beth grabbed the hand that was attached to her ass and guided it up to the place their bodies connected, sliding his fingers over her slick swollen clit. "I'm so close. Please," she moaned as Daryl started to rub in a rapid small circular motion, slowly moving in and out of her body as she scratched at his back, the mattress squeaking as it bounced and the metal headboard banging against the wall as if asking for mercy.

"C'mon, baby. I ain't gonna finish 'til you've come," Daryl promised breathlessly, kissing and licking at her neck as his fingers and cock worked her to the edge. "Ya look so beautiful when ya come."

As Beth ran her hands over his body, moaning and panting, Daryl moved harder and faster. Beth locked her legs around his hips and rocked into his thrusts, Daryl's mouth licking and sucking at her breasts as his fingers kept up a steady rhythm.

"I'm gonna come," Beth panted. "Oh God, Daryl. I'm gonna come," she whimpered, feeling something between a powerful ache and a throb of ecstasy take hold as her mind and body spiralled out of control.

Daryl kissed her, slowing himself until his cock was barely moving within her walls. "C'mon then," he demanded, his fingers circling with more force and speed around her now sensitive and swollen bundle of nerves until Beth's whole body arched up and tensed, suddenly collapsing as she cried out she was coming.

Daryl was lost in the sight of it, the feel of it...her insides crushing him and massaging him as he kissed Beth's beautiful face and neck and breasts, watching his dick slide in and out through her convulsing wet centre and deciding he was willing to face anything and anyone if it meant he could have this for the rest of his life. If he could have Beth.

Beth slid her hands either side of his face, forcing him to look at her as her chest heaved and her heart pounded.

"C'mon. Your turn, baby. You come for me," Beth gasped demandingly as her eyes burned into his. She ducked her head, sucking and nipping at his ear as Daryl moaned, sliding into her over and over as he said something he'd never said to anyone before. Something he never thought he'd even want to say. Until Beth. Until now.

"I love you." It was hardly above a whisper, three little words almost lost amongst the noises of their lovemaking. But Beth heard them and she knew then that they were the only three words she'd ever need to hear. Her heart banged wildly and her stomach churned as she waited for him to finish, to feel his warm seed explode inside her once more and feel his body collapsing onto hers.

Beth stroked back his bangs, holding him tight within her thighs, smiling beautifully as her eyes locked with his. "I love you, too," she replied in a whisper.

His last few strokes became gentle and shallow, sliding slowly through her centre as he kissed her face and neck, his warm breath ragged against her ear. "I'm gonna come...Jesus," he grunted, grabbing onto her ass and grinding into her hard and deep, before finally releasing into her.

Beth held him tight, stroking his back and nuzzling his neck until he stilled and his breath slowed. "You don't need to practice at anythin' at all. You just need to love me like this forever," Beth assured him as she lifted his chin and rubbed her nose back and forth against his.

Daryl quickly caught her mouth with his, kissing her passionately, telling her what he was currently incapable of saying out loud. He broke away, his body still burning with the afterglow of making love and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek as he pulled himself out of her. His boneless body collapsed onto it's side next to her as his arm cradled her lovingly against his chest. He wrestled with the mass of tangled sheets and blankets covering their tiny bed once more, tucking them both away safely. Breathing heavily, pulse racing and heart banging he stroked his fingers through her tangled hair, kissing her forehead and smiling so widely he was sure his face might actually crack.

The relief from finally telling Beth he loved her, and the joy from hearing her say it back, knowing the first time he'd heard it hadn't been the dream he'd thought it was, was immense.

"I can feel you grinnin' yunno," Beth teased, grinning from ear to ear herself as she pulled away from his embrace, brushed her thumb across his lips and let her eyes roam over him.

"Maybe I finally got somethin' to grin about," Daryl admitted, feeling himself flushing under Beth's scrutinizing gaze. "Now get some sleep. We gotta leave early... we gotta stag to track in the mornin'. People still gotta eat...and ya had to promise 'em a goddamn deer, didn't ya?!" Daryl reminded her, trying to deflect the conversation away from it's current course as he pulled her head back to lean against his chest.

"Don't change the subject," Beth huffed. "I know we hafta leave tomorrow...but do..." Beth paused, tracing her nails nervously along the lines on the palm of his hand. "Do you wanna come here again? Are you sure you wanna be with me...yunno, in secret like this?" Beth asked, not really wanting to hear his answer. The reality that their time together was coming to an end and that, despite what he'd said, Daryl might not want to risk doing this ever again, left an ache in her chest and tears stinging at her eyes.

Daryl considered her for a moment as his fingers brushed softly over her back and shoulder, and she fiddled with his hand in distraction.

"Nah, I don't wanna be with ya...not like this again," Daryl whispered, watching and reading her reaction. As Beth turned pale and tried to gather herself enough to give some kind of response that didn't involve sobbing and wailing, Daryl took pity on her, unable to stop a smirk crossing his lips at his teasing. "Not in secret. I want us to live together, Beth...permanently. At the prison, or here, or some place else away from everyone, I don't care where. I just wanna be with ya, like this, for as long as you'll have me," Daryl confessed, hoping Beth would finally understand he wasn't ever planning on leaving her, whatever the consequences. "I wanna tell everyone about us, and whatever happens after, we'll deal with it...but I ain't never gonna feel ashamed a' feelin' how I do about ya. It ain't wrong."

"Really?" Beth asked in surprise, an overwhelming sense of relief washing over her as Daryl hugged her tighter, kissing underneath her ear and lingering there as he enjoyed the vibrations of her pounding pulse and the loving way she stroked his hair. He'd already decided that was his favourite thing about having someone of his own...being held and touched, and knowing he was never going to feel the loneliness he'd felt his whole life, ever again.

"Really!" Daryl exclaimed mockingly, tugging her earlobe between his teeth and groaning into her neck. "I ain't never gonna want no-one else. I'm yers now, Beth, and everyone's just gonna hafta deal with it."

"I'm yours, too. I love you so much, Daryl. We have everythin' we're ever gonna need. We've got our little cabin in the woods and we've got each other. Everythin's perfect, you're perfect," Beth whispered.

As Daryl felt Beth's heart beating against his, as he listened to her loving words he knew whatever happened tomorrow wouldn't break them. Beth was his now, she loved him, and she'd shown him that it _was_ possible to have a semblance of a normal happy life...even now...and even for someone like him. Daryl knew he could survive anything as long as he had Beth by his side.

"About the perfect bit," Daryl started, his lips moving distractingly along the column of her neck in slow soft kisses, his whiskers tickling as they grazed her flesh. "I ain't ever gonna be, but I am gonna spend the rest a' my life tryin' to be better, to be everythin' ya deserve...," Daryl stopped abruptly as Beth roughly placed her hands either side of his face, pulling him away from her neck and forcing him to look at her. "And that, Daryl Dixon, is one of the reasons I love you so much. The fact you care enough to wanna try makes you a better man than anyone I know. _That_ makes you perfect," she told him forcefully, her eyes conveying even more passion than her voice as they burned into his. "But I swear to God there'll be trouble if you change even one goddamn thing about yourself," Beth threatened, her thumbs rubbing firmly back and forth across his cheeks as he gazed in awe at her, at how sure of everyone and everything she always was, "because nothin' needs changin'," she told him.

Daryl knew he'd never believe he was perfect however many times Beth told him he was, but knowing Beth believed it, knowing she was happy was suddenly enough.

"I'm gonna love ya the rest of my life, Beth," he mumbled, closing his eyes and kissing the corner of her mouth gently. Daryl pulled his girl impossibly close and entwined his limbs with hers until it was impossible to tell them apart.

Within minutes they'd both drifted into a deep sleep. It was a contented and happy slumber, the likes of which Beth hadn't known since her old world had crashed down around her and the dead had started walking, and one which Daryl had never ever known.

They were no longer concerned with yesterday, or worried about facing tomorrow. They only cared about the blessings they had right now...someone who would love them forever and a future worth living, however long or short it might be.

The End

 **A/N Thanks so much for reading, and for the kind reviews and follows/favourites. Love E xx**


End file.
